


The Legend of Nightbreeze

by Somelazyassauthor



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Legend of Nightbreeze
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Drinking, Eye Trauma, Gore, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somelazyassauthor/pseuds/Somelazyassauthor
Summary: This is basically the story of my D&D character's backstory and, if my friends are okay with me writing about their characters too, the adventure our party went on! If you want to see more content about these characters in specific feel free to check out @somelazyassartist on Tumblr and check the tag #Hallows! But you don't have to if you don't want to :3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Same Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen I promise it's not all gonna be this dark, but Hallows'll sorta reveal the context for exactly what's going on in this chapter later on, I think in chapter 3 if I planned this out right. That's probably gonna be the darkest chapter of the book, but otherwise really the present-day stuff isn't that bad, it's mostly just the backstory stuff that's fucked up.
> 
> Traki and Hallows are the same person; Hallows is trans and Traki is her deadname. I only use her old name in the first half because it's told from her perspective at the time it happened, so she didn't show she was trans at that point. That's literally the only reason.
> 
> Also there are a few instances where Traki/Hallows speaks in Sylvan, so here's a quick rundown of the terms used if you're not familiar with them:  
> Morossamir: "mom"  
> Delandae: "dad"  
> Mirorrenonnor: "moron"

_Don't let me die here, please, please Sune, I'm too young, I'm too young I'm too young I'm too young, please don't let me die here, please... ___

____

The words repeated themselves in Traki's head as they laid on the floor, head still reeling in pain from having been so unceremoniously dropped onto the hard marble below them. 

____

Traki wanted to think about anything else.

____

_My wedding- no, it was ruined, all ruined, the man that came destroyed everything. My wife- no, my wife left me at the altar, where was she, why didn't she show, what happened to her, is she okay? My parents- ___

____

____

____

A choked whine tried to escape their lips at the thought of their parents, but all that came out was pained gargling as they attempted to push down the vomit that came up instead, just barely managing it.

____

____

____

_I'm never gonna see morossamir and delandae again am I? I'm never gonna hug them again, or sing and dance with them again, or have morossamir braid my hair while delandae tells me stories, or- ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Traki weakly clutched at (what remained of) their chest in a futile attempt to calm their racing heart. It worked, if only a little bit, but the pause in thought brought the pain they were in back to the forefront of their mind. There wasn't any holding back this time. Traki turned their head to the side and retched violently, sickly orange vomit and bubblegum-pink blood swirling together in a morbid parody of the marble below them. All they could do was sob into the mess.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Thick hot tears ran down the right side of their face and over their nose as they wept. But only the right side. No, Traki knew that much. Didn't want to think about it. Would do anything to not think about it.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

They thought about it.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

They had to think about it.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

They had to get out of here, and the only way out was through that church door, which they couldn't do if they kept their eyes closed.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Well.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Eye.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

It took an agonizingly long time for Traki to actually manage it, but finally, they could see what had happened to them after the man… left? Finished with them? Was chased out? It didn't matter, he was gone for now and who knows if he'd be back, Traki had to leave, and fast, they couldn't risk him changing his mind and finishing them off. A task much easier said than done when you're lying in a pool of your own blood, vomit, and cum.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Traki held a hand up to the hole where their eye should be as they painstakingly inched their way to half-sitting against the wall. Resigning to the need to use both arms to push themselves up, they dropped their hand, coughing through another sob as they felt warm blood and a thick, gooey, white substance trail down their cheek, unable to avoid some getting into their mouth as they cried out in agony. Salty and metallic and oh so unbearably disgusting.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Looking towards the door wasn't much better than looking at the mess on the floor, either. Not only did it seem like a near impossible journey to the church doors, but it looked like a miracle that Traki was even conscious enough to think, if the state of their body was anything to go by.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Traki's wedding dress was beyond ruined. Their _delandae _'s wedding dress that he was so proud to get to pass down to them. Traki's stomach area was ripped open in shreds, but the organs inside didn't seem to take much damage other than what would certainly be some bad internal bruising and probably an infection of some kind. The man had definitely been careful not to do anything that would cut their torture session shorter than he wanted it to last. Their tail was fine other than the soreness that came from being so violently tugged on and manhandled, and-__

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Shit. ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Traki gave a pathetic kick with their left leg, crying out when pain shot through her spine like a bolt of lightning.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_You knew that was gonna happen, mirorrenonnor, why the fuck would you do that? ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeah. Traki was fucked up majorly. Their left leg was split halfway down their femur, twisted around till the skin started tearing, leaving it at a near 90° angle break from where any bone should bend naturally (which isn't saying much seeing as bones shouldn't bend at all anyways, but I digress).

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

There was no chance of getting out of here with their leg mangled like that.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Traki's mind raced. _No, no, no no no no no no no no no! _The thoughts began repeating themselves again, louder than before. Were they saying it out loud? They didn't care.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_I'm not gonna die here! I'm too young, Sune, I can't die here! ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A long ear twitched upwards at the sound of crunching leaves in the distance.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_This is it, he's coming back, he's coming back and he's gonna kill me and he's probably killed my wife too, oh Sune please don't have let him hurt Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia…. ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But then the crunching stopped for a moment. Just a moment. And- and yes, Traki was sure they heard far more than only two footsteps as they trailed off another direction.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It's not him… it's not him! It can't be him! He was alone, there's people out there, they can help, I'll make it out of here, morossamir, delandae, Tia, I'm gonna make it out of here, I'm gonna see you again! ___

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Traki tried to call for help, but all that came out was a hoarse plea too tiny for anyone but themself to hear. Panic set in again- no, no this was their only hope, they had to get their attention somehow, they had to! 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As their heart beat faster and their panic grew increasingly more desperate, everything finally started crashing. Vision blurred and words slurred, the ringing in their ears drowning out everything but the sharp sound of their own stuttering breaths.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_One last chance. I have to get their attention. ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Traki barely recognized the spell they cast until a fluttering bat appeared magically in front of their face, taking the hint and darting out the door as quickly as they apparated inside.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Find Familiar. A simple spell, beginners stuff. But it took what little wind was left in Traki's sails. Traki became acutely aware of how the autumn wind bit at their exposed skin, how every breath felt like a thousand knives piercing their lungs at once. The drying blood and cum on their thighs and face, knotting up their too-long hair that had long since been ripped out of its braids, the taste not so overwhelming but as disgusting as ever even still. How the room seemed to spin around them. How no matter how hard they tried to keep their eyes open they always seemed to find themselves slipping shut again.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They vaguely remembered feeling hands gripping their shoulders, the owner of said hands desperately pleading for an answer. Traki could have sworn the figure resembled the stained glass windows they were currently kneeled under. And everything, finally, slipped away.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And then Hallows woke up.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hallows woke up with one hand clutching her eye and another her stomach, only relaxing when she felt that everything was normal.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It was just a dream. The same dream you've had for the last 34 years. ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hallows groaned as her hangover set in- dear sweet Sune, she had to get better about how much she drinks. She's always been a lightweight, but for some stupid reason that doesn't stop her from getting absolutely sloshed with her clients, as long as they're the one(s) paying for all of that. And speaking of clients….

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hallows slipped out from under the covers as gracefully as a drunken mess who got their back blown out the night before could, narrowly dodging the arm of her Bugbear companion when he reached out as the shitty tavern bed shifted under them. A pause. And then the Bugbear rolled back over and resumed his snoring. Hallows sighed in relief. She hated dealing with clients in the mornings. The only reason she was in this crappy room was that it was at least better than sleeping on the streets out in the cold. Again.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hallows gave a quick twist to her prosthetic leg to get it back in its proper place; she wasn't supposed to sleep in it, but, well, she was drunk, she didn't really think about it at the time. She stretched out as best she could, making a contented noise when her back popped, and dragged herself over to her pile of clothes on the floor. She slipped on her bathrobe, and shoved the remaining garments into her bag with a frown. _Somebody _, *ahem*, thought it would be sexy to rip off her clothes with their big stupid claws. And yeah, okay, maybe it was, but it still pissed her off now that they're fucking ruined. He's gonna have to pay for that shit, she's trying to run a business here.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Okay, maybe not a business, but you know.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sneaking across the room she found her client's own bag; certainly smaller, since he wasn't carrying around literally everything he owned like she was, but after a bit of digging she managed to dig out his coin pouch.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Jackpot."

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hallows kept an ear perked up in case her companion started to wake, but luckily, he was either too drunk or too exhausted from last night to stir. Probably both, though, honestly. Hallows finished counting out the proper fee- and maybe just a few extra gold…. Okay, maybe a little bit more than that….. a good ¾ of his money. She took ¾ of his money.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"For the clothes," she whispered to herself, " I'm sure you don't mind. 'Sides, if you can afford to hire me I'm sure you can spare the change."

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One last reach into her bag after placing the coins inside revealed a small, cream-colored cloth, no bigger than a piece of parchment. With a flick of her wrist the cloth transformed, billowing out into an elegant black silk cape that clasped around her neck with a heart-shaped latch. Lightly smoothing her ears against her hair, she pulled up the hood of her cloak, opened the door, and silently slipped out of the tavern.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. As They Say, "Gone to Daggerford"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't know if chapter 3 will be the super gory one now; this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I couldn't find a good transition so I'm gonna be splitting this part into two chapters. The next chapter might be a little shorter than usual, but we'll just have to see how it goes!

"You know, I never really thought about it before, Twilight. They say lions are the kings of the jungle, but they don't live in the jungle! They live in the savannah! At least back home they do," Hallows said, leaning forward to lay across her animal companion's back. "D'ya think they really do live in the jungle here?"

The lion growled in response, earning a chuckle from the cloak-cladded Elf.

"Yeah, yeah. I figured."

The two were a strange sight to see on The Trade Way, compared to the others riding alongside them. Amongst the Dwarves and Halflings riding in their wagons, it'd be impossible not to notice the newcomers; a short Elven woman with bright orange skin littered with freckles, hair that at first glance could be mistaken for fire with how vivid the reds and yellows stood out in the darkness they were currently in, and (quite literally) glowing golden eyes, wearing a cloak that for all intents and purposes looked like it were made out of the sparkling night sky itself. And sat upon a gigantic lion, no less.

"Just a few more hours 'til we reach Daggerford, according to that last innkeeper. And-" Twilight huffed. "Hey, don't give me attitude! It's not my fault I- okay, maybe it's a little bit my fault, but you weren't there so you can't judge! If you'd stolen a bunch a' cash from a big burly Bugbear, you'd wanna get the hell outta dodge too! And besides, we've already searched everywhere from Saerloon to Murann." 

Hallows sat back up as her tone slipped from agitated to forlorn. "They weren't there..." After an uncomfortable pause that lasted a few seconds too long for comfort, Hallows' mannerisms perked back up. "Well… Well, besides! It'll be nice to go someplace we're familiar with! It can't all be vagabond-ing and seeing the sights, sometimes it's nice to just go somewhere you know is welcoming to people like us!"

The day passed by rather uneventfully, aside from the occasional stare or whisper thrown her way, which was nice. As long as there wasn't a huge fuss- yeesh, she'd never be able to show her face in Riatavin again after _that _\- the time spent traveling from place to place wasn't that bad.__

____

__

____

Hallows had spent the last few hours in Daggerford's Caravan Quarter. She was mostly there to window-shop, but did stop by the Decorated Man to pick up a new outfit to replace the one still in shreds in her bag; a white two-piece dress with pink accents along the edges, and though the main part of the skirt was rather short, a shimmery translucent underskirt that faded from pink to blue finished the look off nicely. She considered for a moment going into Derf's Skin Art, perhaps getting a matching tattoo to the one she already had, but ultimately decided it would probably be too expensive for what little money she carried with her. Maybe if she played her cards right (no pun intended) at the poker table tonight, she could stop in tomorrow.

____

__

____

____

__

____

____

__

____

____

__

____

And that was what brought Hallows to stand in front of the Lady Luck Tavern at the end of the day. Hallows checked herself over, making sure Twilight was properly secured in her Bag of Tricks, and that any valuables she had on her weren't in pickpocketing range. Folks here were nice- Hallows had lived here for a few years back in the day, after Madame had passed away- but, well, it had been nearly two decades since then. You never know what can change in that time; better to be safe than sorry.

____

__

____

Hallows hadn't even taken two steps in before she was knocked off her feet, tumbling backwards back out the door. 

____

__

____

"Hallows, ohmigosh it's so good to see you again!!!"

____

__

____

Coughing a bit, Hallows opened her eyes, a smile splitting across her face as she realized who the human straddling her chest was. She was a short middle-aged woman, only a few inches taller than Hallows herself, with shabby blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, shining emerald eyes, and a toothy grin reaching from ear to ear.

____

__

____

"Jeezy creezy, Glenys, warn a girl first before you do some crazy shit like that!"

____

__

____

The two laughed as Glenys helped Hallows back to her feet, immediately embracing each other in a hug. 

____

__

____

"How'd you even recognize me?" Hallows inquired, "it's been like, fuckin' _forever _!"__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

"Come on, you think I could just forget someone that looks like you comin' through town? It's not everyday you meet a bonafide faerie-"

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

"Eladrin."

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. And just- look at you! You haven't aged a day!"

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

"Well _you _sure have, watch it next time you pull a stunt like that, I wouldn't want you to break a hip or nothin'!"__

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

Glenys jabbed Hallows with her elbow as they re-entered the tavern, the Elf taking a deep breath in as the scent of cinnamon and cheap wine hit her nose. _It smelled like home. ___

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

"Well then, I'd say we certainly have a lot to catch up on, don't we, Hallows?"

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

______ _ _

____

____

____

__

____

____

____

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, uh, so that was chapter 1! There's definitely gonna be more, but yeah!! Uh I mostly wrote this for people who're already familiar with the character's appearance, but if you've never seen them before then don't worry! Chapter two will have an explicit description of their appearance, I just couldn't find anywhere in this first chapter where it didn't clog up the story


End file.
